Network messages and/or information may be transmitted to devices, or groups of devices, communicating via the network using unicast and/or multicast transmissions. Multicast transmissions may be implemented using a one-to-many distribution, where a single source may transmit information to multiple network entities. Thus, some multicast mobility procedures may cause tunnel convergence, in which multiple tunnels may be established between various entities.
The use of multicast networks for data transmission, however, is not optimal. For example, a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU) or a mobile node (MN) that receives content and/or services via such multicast networks may lose access to a multicast service (e.g., when the WTRU moves beyond a coverage area). While the WTRU may re-subscribe and/or may receive the service over another communication network, session continuity may be lost for that data session.
Additionally, when multicast services are available to a WTRU or a MN, the multicast services may not be efficiently provided.